


Unexpectedly Expectant

by ThatOneZora



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: (I play a bard), Bards man, Fluff and Humor, I Roll to Seduce the Dragon, Implied Questionable Sexual Content, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Light Angst, Memes, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Other, This actually happened in my D&D campaign, This is what happens when you get the nat20, but the DM is mad you broke their narrative with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 02:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneZora/pseuds/ThatOneZora
Summary: When Majori and her companions set out on the open sea to escape their pursuers, they didn't know what to expect. What ended up happening certainly wasn't expected. They were lucky the dragon was in a semi-benevolent mood.A prose-version of an event from the D&D campaign I'm in. A bard gets the nat20 needed to seduce at just the right time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would like thank my cleric/roommate/co-conspirator in this crazy event for giving me the confidence to even try this (both the event that inspired this story and the story itself).

Everyone on the ship had lost something. Azra had lost his school, Nom had lost a degree of his freedom. Dulcibella had lost a number of her followers, her home, and one of her closest confidants. Adran had lost his home and almost all the people he had grown up with. His real family, instead of the recently discovered half-sister he found in Majori.

Majori lost her home, her family, her standing, her title, and some would argue her dignity given the company she now kept. She had failed her people, and her province's capital was most likely a smoldering ruin. And to top it all off, she had never felt weaker in her life. In the fight where they just managed to escape with their lives, she hadn't be able to really do much of anything.

But as she talked with Azra below the decks of the ship, she felt her soul get a bit lighter. The wizard had his flaws, such as picking a fight with a certain general of their enemy's who they shouldn't have been able to win against, but his lighthearted attitude was contagious, bolstering spirits of those on the ship. They had made it out. They were sailing toward the northern kingdoms where they could hopefully rest and regroup instead of constantly being one step behind Scythia's plans.

When the two returned above deck, they noticed the oddly powerful thunderstorms on the horizon, as did the other members of their band of misfits. There was something very, very not natural about the storms, but they were far enough away that they didn't warrant more than a concerned eye toward them.

Until the dragon landed.

_Blue dragons,_ Majori's mind raced, recalling everything she could about the creatures from her studies as everyone withdrew from it, _Usually evil, followed by storms, live on the sea, extremely territorial. Strong. Too strong._

Majori glanced at Dulcibella as Azra spoke in rapid-fire Draconic. No one could understand him, but he appeared to be offering gold, jewels, and his sword to the beast. Majori added her gold to the offering pile, but the creature didn't seem to be impressed.

Majori took one more look around the ship. They wouldn't stand a chance if the beast chose to attack them. Five misfits already battered and bruised from battle, and about 20 or so members of Dulcibella's "church". Civilians. Not fit for this fight. She locked eyes with the cleric, took a deep breath, and thought of the stories her father had told her. Of bards and their skills of seduction.

She approached the dragon, putting on her best flirtatious smile and swaying her hips. Complimented his magnificent stature and power. Stated how their paltry jewels _obviously_ wouldn't be worth his time, but perhaps she could exchange temporary... services. In exchange for safe passage.

It was clumsy, awkward, and likely horrified all involved, but somehow it worked. As the dragon left the ship with Majori, she let out a tense breath. _For the others._

_-_

She was returned to their ship three days later, bruised and exhausted, having used all the magic she had in reserve to keep herself from being torn apart. Still, there had been something... satisfying about what she had done. She looked at the party and hissed out "You're welcome" before collapsing on the deck.

When she awoke the next day, she assumed that either Nom or Adran had carried her to one of the quarters and Dulcibella had attempted to heal her a bit. Majori was still sore- who wouldn't be after three days with a dragon?- but she felt alright enough to walk.

Adran was the first to notice his sister as she ventured to the upper deck. She still looked tired, but she definitely looked better than yesterday. Dulcibella was soon at Majori's side, offering support if the half-elf needed.

Soon they were all around Majori, unsure what to say. Majori looked around the group, who were very obviously avoiding the elephant in the room. Her usual response to this was humor, why wouldn't that work now?

"Well," she said, the rest of the party staring at her, "I guess I can graduate from my bardic college now."

The tension broke as the party laughed. Dulcibella jabbed in, "Well, now you can't say you haven't defeated one of our foes. You just go about in a way that truly leaves _everyone_ satisfied."

Everyone had been on edge when Majori left with the dragon. There was no guarantee she would return, and when she did, she had looked rather worse for wear. Now, however, everyone was smiling and laughing, making light of the strangest circumstance to happen since they began traveling together.

After everyone had settled down bit, Majori noticed Azra casting in her direction. She tilted her head. "Wanna tell me what spell you're using?"

"Detect magic," he replied smoothly, "I read about some sorcerers gaining magic from important events involving dragons. I think this qualifies." Majori laughed and reclined back. It would be truly hysterical if she had gotten stronger from this encounter.

Azra didn't get the answer he was expecting. Majori did have a faint glow of dragon magic about her now, but there was something else.

It was small, incredibly small and incredibly faint. Separate from the bit of magic that had latched onto his friend and Lady. His eyes widened as he realized what happened.

Majori noticed that the normally talkative wizard had gone silent and sat up again. "Please don't tell me I'm cursed." she said, trying not to panic.

Azra laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. For once in his life, he was at a significant loss for words. "...Congratulations?" he said hesitantly.

Dulcibella caught his meaning before the others and went rigid. "Are you sure? Are you _absolutely_ sure?" She asked.

Azra nodded as Majori looked between the two, slowly puzzling out what they meant. When she realized what they were saying, her face went blank.

Adran had only been half listening to the conversation, caught up in trying to explain some of the nuances in how he learned to fight to Nom, but he noticed Majori freeze. He turned around. "What happened?" he asked Azra, a slight edge to his voice.

Again Azra laughed nervously. "You're gonna be an uncle?"

Adran went about as blank as his sister, and there was an uneasy silence throughout their quarters. After a solid minute, however, Majori's shoulders started shaking. Dulcibella was immediately at her side with a hand on her back, ready to assure Majori that things would be alright. However, instead of the tears she was expecting, Majori threw back her head and laughed.

She looked at her brother, a wide smile on her face, even as she said, "Dad is going to _kill_ me."

Adran laughed too, "He's the one who taught you everything you know about being a bard, he'd probably be proud. _Grandmother_ , on the other hand..."

Dulcibella started smiling. "Now I wanna find someone who can talk to the dead just to find out her reaction."

Majori snorted. "I can tell you right now." she put on her best 'stuffy superior' voice and began, "'Majori, how disgraceful! I told you that you were acting like a lady of the night! How are you going to find a suitable husband to carry on the bloodline now?!'"

The party carried on like this late into the night. When everyone settled in for bed, Majori laid there, thinking. She had lost so much, and been through so much, but somehow, this made her feel like everything would be alright. She had lost her grandmother and had no idea where her father was, if he was even alive, but she had her companions, her brother, and their family was about to get a bit bigger. There were certain things to worry about still, but she was happy. Truly happy.


	2. Majori's Prayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After arriving in a strange foreign land and being granted sanctuary by its King, Majori offers a prayer to the gods she hopes haven't forgotten her.

Majori had chosen her words carefully, writing and rewriting what she wanted to say in exact detail. She began writing a day or two after Azra had accidentally discovered she was pregnant. It was oddly comforting, even though she worried that a wrong word or phrase could cause more harm than good. She held her head high as she approached the alter in the temple, even as the locals gave her a few strange looks.

Majori found the most secluded part of the alter, lit the incense she bought earlier in town on a dish of divine fire, and pulled out the little slip of parchment she had carried since she finished writing. She took a breath, knelt at the alter, and began softly.

"I thank Lliira for the joy my child has already brought my soul, and pray that you continue to bless them." She had begun with the Goddess of Joy, recalling fondly the laughter she shared with her friends days prior.

"I entreat Eldath that my child's life be peaceful, Helm that my child be protected, Lathander that my child enters this world safely, Savras that fate be kind.

"I plead, Helm and Mystra, for the strength to protect my child. Sune, that I am able to show my child a love of life. Torm, that I am courageous in facing the evils of this world. Selune, that you would keep us in your peaceful light." She finished her pleas to the benevolent members of the pantheon with her home's patron. There was a part of Majori that worried Selune had abandoned her after everything that had happened, everything she had done. But she had made it this far, and she would not forget her roots.

She took a shaky breath as she began the... riskier part of her prayer. "I beg, Bane, Bhaal, Kelemvor, Loviatar, Myrkul, Shar, and Talona, stay thine hands, if only until my child is strong enough to face your sorrows." Tyranny, murder, the dead, pain, death, darkness and loss, disease and poison. All things she would gladly face head on for her child's sake, all things she desired to keep from them. She hoped that the darker deities were in a kinder mood, benevolent enough to consider her request.

Majori raised her head, blew out her incense, and deposited her parchment in the flame, careful to leave the altar exactly as she had come to it. Before departing, she whispered the final part of her prayer so quietly that hopefully only the deities she addressed would hear.

"And, should all forsake me, should any lay a hand upon my child with ill intent, Talos and Umberlee, grant me your fury and your strength. Let me unleash the power of the storm and the sea. Should my child be harmed, let me return the pain and cruelty tenfold."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was written before we found out that my character wasn't having one baby dragon, she was having three. Two girls and a boy :). They're little troublemakers and I love that they exist in our narrative. The gods referenced in this part were chosen because I figured they would be the ones that either gave hope to, or would terrify, an expectant mother. The final two because, initially, I thought about switching the deity my character worshipped after facing a blue dragon (surely children of a blue dragon would be watched by the gods of sea and storms, no?), but... both those gods are chaotic evil, so she'd only be driven there by something truly terrible.


End file.
